


A Compendium On Homoerotic Monster Encounters

by M_TheCat



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Succubi & Incubi, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, like no seriously a lot of dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_TheCat/pseuds/M_TheCat
Summary: A history of the lives and times of the homo- and bi-sexual monsters who live in Chalashia Castle, as compiled by the esteemed Prince Pollux of the Demon Realm Sharas, husband to the First Demon Prince."Damn, I almost came like twenty times while reading this!"-- Sheena Thorensail, editor for the Lescatie Chronicle"Any enterprising historian needs to read this important tome. Plus, my son-in-law wrote it!"-- Her Majesty The Overlord





	1. On Succubi and Fearful Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't have to say this, but there will be strong dubcon, and even non-con themes within this series. So, if you're still here, and you're sensitive to such things, this might not be the gay monster girl/boy compendium you're looking for. 
> 
> Content warnings that apply to one story might not apply to all of them, so in the interest of being as informative as possible, I'm going to be listing content warnings that are specific to each chapter at the beginning of each chapter. 
> 
> This is set in an alternate version of the MGE-verse, in which male monsters can be born, and all kinds of monsters are capable of drawing mana from all genders of humans. Don't think about it too hard. 
> 
> Content Warnings: Slight dubcon, pseudo-incestuous implications from a side couple.

“Hello, dear brother of mine!” Lily pushed open the door of the small, musty shop, her partner Rowan calling out into the dark interior. 

“M’ not your brother, jackass. Hey, Lilly.” The owner of the shop, Astor, had come out of the back, wiping away some soot on his forehead, his hair in disarray. 

“Oh? Could you not spend a moment to give me some sort of attention, some sort of love? Do I really mean that little to you?” Rowan had begun to lean over the counter. 

Astor waved him away and turned to Lilly. “What do you all want?” 

“I..uh..we’re going to..that..you know?” Lilly glanced over at Rowan out of the corner of her eyes.  _ Help me!  _  Rowan glanced over to the side, catching her line of sight. 

“We’ve been assigned to clear out a dungeon to the northeast of here, and Lilly really needs to stock up on arrows after that pack of goblins we ran into on our way here.” 

“Oh, she really ran out that quickly?” 

_ God, this is humiliating.  _

“Yep. Nasty little buggers jumped on us while we were taking a snack break, I was incapacitated, Lilly fought them of in a stunning display of heroism, you know the drill, dear bro-”

_ Could you just. Stop. Talking.  _

“I’m not your brother. You two stay in here while I get some arrows from the back and-” He sharply pointed at Rowan’s chest. “Don’t. Touch. Anything.” 

Rowan threw his hands up. “Do you not trust me, dear broth-”

“Don’t.” 

 

Astor retreated to the back. Lilly took a few uncertain steps forward. “Did you have to do that?” 

“Do what?” 

“That heroism thing. Did you have to tell it like that?” 

“Why?” Confusion twisted on his face. 

“It was embarrassing!” Lilly started fiddling with her bow.

“I was trying to be nice! You’re always telling me I should be nicer!” 

“Not like that!” 

“Then how should I be nicer?” 

“You could  _ try  _ by not patronizing me in front of Astor!”

Rowan’s face twisted into something ugly. “Why? Because you  _ liiiike  _ him?”

“N-no! I just like him as a friend!” 

“Somehow, I don’t believe that!” 

“Why do you even care! He’s your brother, not your property!” 

“ GOOD GOD, COULD YOU TWO STOP ARGUING LIKE CHILDREN FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND?”

They both stopped arguing in their tracks. “Sorry,” Lilly called back, a bit meekly. 

Astor came out of the back room with an armful of arrows. “Rowan. How many times have I told you, no arguing in the shop?” 

Rowan rolled his eyes. “Never. And anyway, they’re just words, so why do you even care?” 

Astor sighed. “I  _ care  _ because you’re scaring off customers. Lilly, I’m sorry that you’re stuck with this moron. Here are the arrows.” He unceremoniously dropped them in her arms, the weight almost overwhelming her. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem. Rowan,  _ dear brother of mine,  _ could you pay?” 

“What?” 

“You started the arguing. You pay.” 

Rowan made an astonishing number of faces in a few short seconds, before dumping a handful of coins on the counter and marching out of the shop furiously. 

“Uh...sorry about that.” 

“T’s okay. I grew up with that brat. I know what he’s all about.” 

  
  


“God, could this dungeon  _ be  _ any more confusing to find?” Rowan was marching through the forest, aimlessly using his sword to slash through trees and foliage. “If I get hit in the face one more time by one of these stupid branches, I’ll-” 

Lilly had tuned him out by this point. She was too lost in thought. The dungeon was allegedly just another basic monster-infested old ruin, full of nothing but slimes and goblins, easy enough to vanquish, scour the crumbling old wreck for whatever magical items the monsters took, and get back just in time for dinner. 

So why was she filled with so much dread?  _ It’s just another dungeon. No reason to be worried. Just a normal dungeon. No reason to be worried.  _

Lilly was nearly ready to dash off into the undergrowth and call it quits when they emerged from the forest. 

“Wow. That’s a pretty one.” Rowan had stashed his sword by his side and was brushing his hair out of his face. 

_ You can say that again.  _ The entire thing was no crumbling tower or overgrown cave. It was a full-blown castle, stretching up into the sky, with nary an out of place brick or overgrown vine in sight. 

Rowan was still staring at the castle. “Well. That looks nice. I’m going to go.” 

Lilly grabbed his hand. “We’re supposed to be doing this together!”  _ Please, don’t leave me alone! _

“No. We were supposed to be clearing out a small dungeon together. That’s a full blown monster palace, probably crawling with demons and werewolves and vampires and other nasties!” 

Lilly sighed, mustering up all her courage. “If you leave me here all alone, I’m telling Father Walter that you got scared and left me to clear out this entire thing all by myself.”

“You wouldn’t.” 

“I would. I’m just as scared as you are, but I’m going to do this. People have been disappearing from small towns all around here, and we, as brave soldiers of the Order, have to put a stop to this!”  _ Where did that come from? _

Rowan sighed. “Okay. I’m going in with you. But, if I see one demon, one queen slime, I’m bailing and telling Father Walter that we need backup.” 

Lilly and Rowan had been walking through the halls for quite a while now, and they were starting to get antsy. They had only seen one slime, which Lilly had dispatched with a volley of arrows, and had run off before they had the chance to finish it off, as well as a pack of goblins that had seemingly disappeared into thin air before they had the chance to move in for the kill. 

Lilly suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. “What?” Rowan called out. 

“I think we might be going in circles.” 

“What the hell?” 

Lilly gestured at the wall. “Look. I could swear that I’d seen that little table before, the one with the claw marks on the side, and that painting of that old man on the wall.”

Rowan looked around. He did indeed see a painting of an old man, decked in full Order regalia, hanging on the wall opposite to them, and there was a small table covered in claw marks…

“You’re being ridiculous. I’d expect any mansion full of monsters to have some claw marks in it, and if they did take this over from a noble, then there’s going to be some paintings of old guys here.” 

“But-” 

“God, why do you always worry so much? Look, I’m just going to open this door and-” 

Rowan swung open the door, leading to another hallway very similar to the one they had just come from. 

“See, we’re not going in…” His eyes suddenly caught a similar looking painting of an old man, and that small table covered in claw marks. 

Lilly walked into the room. “Circles?” 

 

“Yes, circles. I’m surprised it took you so long to figure that out, little ones.” 

Rowan’s head whipped around. “What hell was that?”

“I don’t know!” Lilly tried to ready her bow, but her hands had started to shake. 

“I mean, I really tried to set up a good, complex incantation, and what do I get, two kids who take who-knows-how-many hours to figure it out! 

Rowan swung his sword wildly. “Show yourself, enemy of the Order!” 

Laughter echoed throughout the long hallway. “Oh, darling. I’m not that interested in you, though it’s cute that you try. Now, your friend on the other hand..” 

Lilly’s legs seemingly gave out under her.  _ What the hell does this thing want with me? Why me?  _

The door on the left swung open, and a pair of scantily clad succubi walked out, breasts on full display, legs slender, faces alight with desire. Each one grabbed one of Rowan’s arms, pressing their breasts into his sides. 

“Lilly, hel-” One of the women placed a hand on his face, the other wrapping her legs around his body, pressing her breasts against his back. 

“Darling, you really shouldn't be so hasty to leave.” The succubus on the left begun to drag him out the door, the one on the right still clinging on for dear life. 

Lilly knew that she should have helped. She knew that she would have been able to shoot a few arrows into the succubi and wrestled Rowan out of their grasp. 

But, those  _ women.  _ They were like nothing she’d ever seen before, with their bat-like wings, curling horns, whiplike tails, barely-there armor, sultry expressions, large breasts…

She suddenly felt a strange sensation, like warmth pooling in her groin.  _ God, was it always this hot?  _ Lilly began to tear off her skirt, throwing it aside, and started on unfastening her armor. 

 

“Starting so soon?” 

 

Lilly turned around, and standing in the doorway was the sexiest woman she had ever seen in her life. She was wearing a tiny leather number, only barely covering her nipples and groin, displaying the rest for all to see, including her ample breasts and lovely slender legs. Lilly barely noticed the set of curling ram’s horns on the side of her head, or the wings framing her wide hips. 

“Darling, it’s usually considered polite to respond when someone asks you a question.” 

Lilly was still staring at the way her breasts bounced as she walked forward, the seemingly sculpted perfection that was her face. She felt a strange wetness in her panties, and moved to take them off. 

The woman moved closer, brushing some hair out of Lilly’s face and reaching down to remove the last fasteners on her breastplate. Lilly reached out. 

“Please..please fuck me!”  _ Where the hell did that come from?  _

“Oh, my darling. Aren’t you forward?” Lilly, seemingly unhearing, reached out and touched one of the woman’s breasts. Wrapping her fingers around it, delighting in the lovely firmness, desperate to touch more, feel more, hold more. 

The woman pushed her to the ground and tore off her shirt, before kissing her fiercely, her tongue snaking into the depths of her mouth, one of her hands reaching down into her panties...

_ Oh!  _ Lilly spread her legs, desperately wanting to feel more of that lovely sensation throughout her body. 

“My, aren’t you eager. I’ll have fun training your body in pleasure. Bet they don’t even let you masturbate.” 

The woman’s fingers were roaming deep inside her, before brushing against a certain spot inside. A wave of pleasure coursed through Lilly’s body before she grabbed one of the woman’s tits and squeezed it hard. 

“Oh, yes! Darling, do that again!” She cried, throwing her head back in the air, wetness streaking down her legs. 

Lilly wrapped her legs around the woman’s body and flipped them both over, now she was sitting on top, and she had no intention of letting either of them go. 

“Fuck me on your fingers, please!” 

The woman laughed, and proceed to comply, shoving three fingers up Lilly’s cunt and proceeding to use her other hand to play with Lilly’s nipples, which were standing at full attention. 

Lilly was riding the woman’s fingers. She felt so full, so overwhelmed with pleasure-pain. God, she never wanted to stop. She would just love to spend all day in this castle, fucking this hot woman all day and all night long, forever. What had she even come here to do in the first place? Why had she been so scared before? 

The woman withdrew her fingers, and her tail snaked out from behind her body. It was so thick and lovely. God, Lilly wanted that thing in her cunt so bad, she was almost going to cum just thinking about it. 

“Put that thing in me now, please!” 

“I couldn’t be happier.” The woman smiled, and Lilly moved over, sitting on the tail before it shot up into her body with one thick thrust, causing another bolt of ecstasy to shoot through Lilly’s body. 

 

She had been so preoccupied with her pleasure, that she had failed to notice the changes happening to her body. Lilly happened to glance down for a brief period, and suddenly noticed that her breasts were twice as large as they should be, able to fit in one of the woman’s hands. 

“Don’t worry darling. I’m simply freeing you from this awful existence as a human. Just sit back and relax.” 

Lilly didn’t care. What did that matter? What did anything matter? All that mattered was that the woman continued to fuck her with her tail and play with her tits and  _ oh,  _ was she sucking on her neck, that too. 

 

A strong wave of pleasure-pain flooded her body, and everything went black. 

  
  


Lilly woke up in a large, fluffy bed. The first thing she noticed was that there was a lot more hanging off her chest than she was used to. The second thing she noticed was that her panties were totally soaked. She pulled herself out of the bed, and was suddenly met by a full-length mirror. 

She reached upward to touch her head, and yes, those were stubby little horns on the top of her head, and that was a set of bat wings framing her hips, and yes, her tits were several times larger than she remembered, couldn’t even button her shirt up all the way, they were so big. 

 

She looked over to the side, and saw that hot woman from before sleeping on the other side of the bed. Completely nude, too, if that really was a nipple sticking out. Lilly sat right on the bed, before climbing over her sleeping form and pressing her face in between her lovely tits.  _ Damn. Softer than the softest pillow.  _

“Good morning, darling.” 

Lilly glanced up at the hot woman in her midst, “You- _ yawn _ -you too. Mh. What’s your name again?” 

She wrapped her arms around Lilly’s body, pressing her closer into the lovely softness. “Oh, sorry. Name’s Vivaiel. And you are?” 

“Lilly.” 

“I’ve got to introduce you to Yuri sometime, she’s got your name too.” 

“Who?” Lilly’s tail had started to move, seeking sensation beyond the soft sheets. 

“Oh, Yuri. She’s the wife of one of the yokai that lives he-Oh!” 

Lilly had begun teasing Vivaiel’s cunt. “Less talking. I’m wet and I  _ so _ want to try out my new body.” 

Vivaiel smiled. “Darling, I’d love to help.”  

  
  



	2. Of Lesser Incubi and Confused Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Yay! 
> 
> Content Warnings: Dub-con scene, pseudo-incest (main couple) attempted mother-son sex (backstory)

 

Rowan was tired. He was tired of Astor being a dick to him on the basis of absolutely nothing, he was tired of Lilly refusing to take credit for her accomplishments, he was tired of the Order top brass sending him out to do grunt work, and most of all, he was tired of these stupid trees getting in the way of his job. 

_ Fuck.  _ Slash.  _ This.  _ Hack.  _ Shit.  _

_ God, why was Astor such a dick? _ He was his brother (sort of)! They’d grown up together (since age eight)! They’d been best friends for forever (well if you excuse those two years when they decided they hated each other and stopped talking)! 

_ God, were we even ever friends?  _

“We’re here,” Lilly said. To be honest, he’d kind of forgotten she was here. 

Rowan looked up at the castle.  _ Oh shit. _ The castle was magnificent, the kind of thing that looked like it was owned by mid-ranking nobles before the monsters took it over. 

“Wow. That’s a pretty one. I’m going to go.”  _ Shit. That’s not grunt work. That’s a full-blown demon stronghold.  _

Lilly grabbed his hand and pleaded with him, and he didn’t know why, but he decided to go in with her.  _ Who fucking knows, maybe it simply looks bad from the outside.  _

 

Rowan had been walking through the seemingly endless halls for what felt like hours, his and Lilly’s footsteps echoing throughout the empty-seeming mansion. There was a surprising lack of powerful monsters to fight, which left him time to think. 

 

_ “Rowan, why’re you so mean!”  _

Nasty little children who’d been beating him who turned coward when he decided to fight back. 

_ “Ignore him, he’s just the filthy heretic son of a filthy heretic!” _

Teachers at that godforsaken orphanage who wouldn’t believe him if his life depended on it. 

_ “Honestly, I wouldn’t expect anything better from the child of Ariah and Caron!”  _

More teachers, who insulted him, blamed him for everything that went wrong, because the kid of  _ those people  _ couldn’t even be expected to do better. 

_ “Ah, Rowan darling, come sit on mommy’s lap-ahyesthatssogood!” _

His own mother, turned into a succubus, father’s cock in her cunt, tits on full display, trying to get her to fuck him. 

None of them cared, none of them, not one. 

Astor was different. He was nice and stood up for him and didn’t care about his heretic parents or lacking skill at just about anything.  _ We thought we’d be together forever, taking on all sorts of monsters.  _ He was the only true friend he had. 

_ But things are never so simple, are they?  _ Astor dropped out, and Lilly was assigned to be his partner, the golden girl who never took credit for anything and didn’t know how good she had it. 

Astor decided to take over his grandfather’s shop, and Rowan and Lilly were assigned jobs further and further away from where he lived. 

Rowan could have lived with this. He really could. 

If Astor hadn’t been so  _ cold!  _

God, why? He had just suddenly stopped treating Rowan like his friend and had started treating him like an annoyance. God, what was wrong with him? Did he realize that Rowan was bad for his reputation? Did he only become his friend as some sort of charity project? 

 

“ I think we might be going in circles. ” 

 

“What the hell?”

 

Lilly gestured around. “Look. I could swear that I’d seen that little table before, the one with the 

claw marks on the side, and that painting of that old man on the wall.” 

 

“You’re being ridiculous. I’d expect any mansion full of monsters to have some claw marks in it, and if they did take this over from a noble, then there’s going to be some paintings of old guys here.” Rowan was rolling his eyes.  _ God, why did she have to be so panicky?  _

 

He began to walk into the other room. “See, we’re not going in…”His eyes caught on to a similar looking clawed-up table, and a painting of an old man that looked strikingly familiar. 

 

“Circles?”

 

“Yes, circles. I’m surprised it took you so long to figure that out, little ones.”

 

Rowan’s head whipped around. “What hell was that?”  _ Oh shit oh shit oh shit. God. They told us that this was an easy clearing-out! _

 

“I don’t know!”

 

“I mean, I really tried to set up a good, complex incantation, and what do I get, two kids who take who-knows-how-many hours to figure it out!

 

Rowan swung his sword wildly. “Show yourself, enemy of the Order!”  _ Pleaseplease just be some witch in training that’s wildly overestimated herself. Please.  _

 

Laughter echoed throughout the long hallway. “Oh, darling. I’m not that interested in you, though it’s cute that you try. Now, your friend on the other hand..”  _ The hell does this thing want with Lilly?  _

 

One of the doors swung open, and a pair of succubi walked out. They were barely wearing anything, Rowan idly noticed.  _ God, just like my whore of a heretic mother.  _ He barely had time to move before the two grabbed onto his arms with surprising strength. He could feel their soft breasts pressing into his sides, one wrapping her legs around his waist as if to crush him  _ god no please don’t kill me! Please! I still have friends here! God, please help me! _

 

“Lilly, hel-” He felt a hand cover his mouth. Lilly was staring slack-jawed at the disgusting display, her hands slowly snaking downward. 

 

“Darling, you really shouldn't be so hasty to leave.” The succubus on the left began to drag him out the door. 

 

_ God please no don’t eat me don’t please I don’t want to die! I just want to see Astor one last time! I want to apologize for being such a dick all this time! Please!  _

The women dragged him out, leading him into a small back room and roughly shoving him to the ground, one of the succubi tearing his clothes off, sitting on his legs to make sure he couldn’t kick her in the face, while the other held his hands in a vice grip, a lewd smile evident on her face. 

“God, I can’t wait!” 

“Thank Vivaiel that she let us keep the boy!” 

“He’s so cute, I call dibs!” 

“No, me!”

“Well, I’m the older sister, so I get first dibs!”

“No! That’s not how it works!” 

_ God, are they really arguing over who gets to fuck me and drain me of my energy first?  _ Rowan felt one of the succubi shift their position on his legs, and he seized the opportunity, kicking one of them in the face, before attempting to grab his sword. The older succubus grabbed his hand with surprising speed and roughly shoved him against the wall. Her lips pressed against his, and he could feel her hand reaching down into his pants and freeing his length from his pants, her fingers curled around it, moving up and down, stroking his already hard cock, sending waves of pleasure up his body. In the distance, he could hear the younger succubus complaining about not being able to go first, though he didn’t really care, he just wanted the succubus to keep on going, keep on stroking his cock. 

 

“Yuli, you won’t want this one, he’s already got a husband.” 

_ What?  _ The younger succubus walked over to Rowan’s side, a lewd smile on her face. She ran her finger down his cheek, seemingly leaving behind some sort of energy ripples in his skin. The feeling was oh-so-pleasant.  _ God, please do that again! Wait, what am I saying?  _

 

“I know! We can convert him so that he and his husband can live happily ever after!” 

 

The older succubus smiled, pressing her breasts into his body. “That sounds like a  _ wonderful  _ idea.” 

They touched him, running every appendage they possessed against his body, reaching into the depths of his heart and soul, melting him into a wonderful incubus. At first, Rowan was scared, but he learned as they drew out of him every pleasure point on his body, made horns and wings and a tail grow, he learned that there was no reason to be afraid, for how could he be afraid when everything felt so good! 

 

“You okay?” Yulia leaned over his body, her fingers winding in his hair. 

Rowan was lost in thought. His first reaction was to grab his sword and decapitate the succubus, but he was distracted by the sensation of moving parts near his tailbone, and the heat flowing through his body. 

 

“What the hell did you do to me?” Rowan said, before feeling a sudden sensation downward, and he moved to look at his cock. It had grown several inches and was standing at attention, ready for something, to sate the heat that had been worming its way through his body. 

He realized what he had to do. He needed something, needed Astor, needed his arms around him, his lips on his own, his cock in his ass...

_ Wait! What? I’m not a fucking whore!  _ The heat had slowly graduated into full-on burning, his hole feeling empty,   _ god no that’s wrong  _ his mouth wanting to taste Astor’s cum  _ I don’t want to do that fuck _ he could feel his body walking out of the door, making a beeline towards the exit, hungry for cum and Astor. His body was hot, hot for him, and he needed Astor to cool it down, needed the pleasure of that.  _ oh god what did these things do to me  _ Astor would be lovely, so lovely, with a cock just right for sucking and fucking and a tight little ass, it would be so much fun! 

  
  
  
  


It was approximately midnight, and Astor couldn’t sleep. His mind was racing with thoughts, worries about Rowan and Lilly, especially Rowan.  _ What if they didn’t get out okay? What if the monsters killed them? Or worse, they could have been converted, I’ve heard some rumors about succubi converting via sex. God, why am I even thinking about this stuff? Rowan and Lilly are probably fine, they did say that it was just grunt work, after all.  _

 

_ So why am I still worrying? I thought I'd begun to distance myself from caring.  _

 

_ But I can’t. I love him too much. Love that fucking idiot too much to let him go, to tell him to fuck off, to keep him away from the sinfulness of my feelings.  _

 

_ If he knew, he’d fucking hate me. See me as just like his mother, another heretical whore trying to get into his pants. I couldn’t live with that. So I keep him around, treat him like shit. God, I’m such an asshole.  _

Astor was startled from his thoughts via the sound of his door opening slowly, and the sight of a familiar figure walking out. 

“Oh, Astor…!” 

“Rowa-” Rowan lept on Astor’s body, pressing him to the bed. Astor got a clearer look at him now, a smile on his flushed face, small horns and miniature tail visible, as he did away with Astor’s pants and reached in, taking out his cock. 

“Oh! Astor, my dear brother, you certainly have a lovely one!” 

_ God, he’s gone completely mad.  _

Rowan wrapped his lips around Astor’s cock, his tongue swirling around it as though he wanted to taste every inch of it. It felt good, so devilishly good, and a part of Astor just wanted to lay there forever while Rowan sucked him off, he really could never go back to his hands after this. 

Pleasure started building in Astor’s body, and he came into Rowan’s mouth, both men moaning in ecstasy. Rowan looked up at Astor, a devilish smile on his cum-splattered face, before turning him over with surprising strength and a cock seemingly emerged from his fur-covered nether regions, longer and thicker than anything Astor had seen before.     

 

Rowan was having so much fun! Astor’s cum was so good, tasted so lovely. He never wanted to go back to before, when he was ignorant to his desires, thinking that they were heretical. He would much rather be thrusting away at Astor’s hole as he moaned in ecstasy below him, Rowan delighting in the tight heat. Astor raised his lovely ass in the air, swallowing more of Rowan’s cock before he came, came so hard he nearly filled up Astor’s hole. Astor managed to pull himself up, a smile on his face, before wrapping his arms around Rowan’s neck. 

 

“I’d love to stick my cock in your ass, you know. See you crying beneath me, begging for my cum, like the whore you are.” 

Astor flipped the both of them around, and Rowan felt a sudden sharp pain in his hole that slowly gave way to pleasure as Astor thrust harder and harder, pleasure building before he came, Rowan’s body taking in all the come as if it couldn’t get enough. A few seconds later, Rowan came, covering the already soaked sheets as he moaned, pleasure coursing through his body. Astor turned around and smiled at him, his expression barely concealing immeasurable lust. 

 

“You’re a whore, you know that? So lovely when you’re moaning in ecstasy, not caring about anything beyond who’ll dump the next load into you, I love you.”  _ God, what the hell’s wrong with me?  _

 

Rowan grinned, reaching out to ruffle Astor’s head before his hand bumped into something hard.  _ Horns?  _ His fingers reached around the small horn, stroking the length before his fingers touched the base and Astor moaned. 

“You’re an incubus now?” 

Astor was still smiling, his eyes wet with desire.  

“Lesser incubus, I think, according to the monster manuals I’ve read.” 

“You’ve read monster manuals?” 

“You run a shop like this, you meet all sorts of people-gAH!” Rowan had picked him up off the bed. 

“What are you doing?” 

Rowan smiled and started walking down the stairs. “Taking you to the castle, of course. I want you to meet the ladies who changed me, and oh! Lilly’s probably hooked up with the castle’s leader.” 

Astor grinned. “I’d love to go with you, live in the castle, fuck my darling into oblivion, have some  _ fun _ .”     

He grabbed one of Rowan’s horns, rubbing and stroking it like one would a cock. Rowan let out an erotic moan and fell to the floor, his cock erect, a lewd smile on his face. 

“Hmm, maybe we should just stay here for a while?” 

Astor reached for Rowan’s cock. “That sounds like fun.” 

“Ohhh...Ah!" 


	3. Of Slime Sucking and Lost Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting like this! 
> 
> As your reward for being so patient, here's a slimegirl!

  


“But Father, why do  _ I  _ have to go?” Liana was rolling her eyes at the very thought. Her stepfather barely spared a thought for her!  

  


“Because I say so!” His fists slammed down on the table. 

  


“You just want to leave me to the mercy of the monsters!” 

  


“I never said such a thing!” 

  


“You implied it! Send me off through the monster-infested woods near that creepy old castle and leave me to die! You’ve don’t even like me!” 

  


With a swish of his hand, her father sent a glass crashing to the floor. “That. Is. Enough. You will make the trip. You will deliver the package. You will come back! I don’t have any more time for this nonsense!” 

  


Liana’s mother ran into the room. “Could you please stop breaking my things whenever you two have an argument, Li? Honestly, you both could-” 

  


Liana was barely listening. She had already made a beeline for the door, slamming it open and striding out, so pissed that she could barely listen to more of her mother’s attempts at diffusing the situation.  _ Why the hell do  _ I  _ always have to do this stuff? Not any of my brothers-me! God, my stepfather’s a moron.   _ She suddenly slammed into something solid. 

  


“You know, you really should look where you're going.” 

  


Liana looked up to see someone standing over her, a hand outstretched. She took it, a strong arm pulling her up. 

  


“Hey, Aran.” 

  


Aran gave her a casual smirk. “You running away again?” 

  


Liana rolled her eyes. “Would you stop bringing that up? I was nine!”

  


“Ten, actually, and you were marching out of the house with a pissed-off look on your face. What was I supposed to assume you were doing?” 

  


“Stepfather’s being an asshole. What else is new?” 

  


Aran looked off into the distance. “Ah. What’d he do this time?” 

  


Liana sighed. “He’s trying to get me to go off into the woods so that I can deliver some package to the next village over.” 

  


“And?” 

  


Liana started to walk down the street, to the village center. “I’m going to have to travel through the Chalashia Woods! Couldn’t he have at least sent one of my brothers?” 

  


_ Shit.  _ Aran thought. According to the older people in the village, Chalashia Castle used to be owned by a family of mid-to-high ranking nobles who ruled over the region, but about thirty years ago, the family mysteriously disappeared, and some sort of enchantment was placed on the castle to make it difficult to find in the woods and nearly impossible to navigate once it was inside. It didn’t take a genius to realize that it was the work of monsters. 

  


“What the hell was he thinking?”  _ God, her father’s a fucking moron, sending her out there on her own, where monsters could just snap her up and eat her.   _

  


Liana sighed. “I know. Fuck him.” 

  


A shout rang out from the doorway of Liana’s house. “LIANA. GET. INSIDE. NOW!” 

  


Liana jumped up, her hands shaking. “Got to go.” 

  


Aran nodded.  _ I understand. God, he’s been nothing but a colossal dick to her.  _

  
  


                        ****************************************************************************

  
  


After what felt like two decades of arguing and more thrown objects than anyone could count, Liana was eventually strong-armed into delivering the package, a series of small bottles that were wrapped in white cloth and smelled god-awful. She was also given a map, showing a relatively straight dirt road through the woods. It wasn’t easy to find, having been covered in grass and other assorted debris from disuse, but she managed to find and follow it, all while cursing and trying to carry the bottles in the crook of one arm so that she could hold the map. 

  


“Could this village be any more difficult to find?” She said, after seeing the third fork in the road in what felt like three minutes. Liana turned the map around, trying to track her progress with her finger without dropping the bottles, stepping forward a few feet. 

  


_ Squish.  _

  


_ Pleasedon’tbeadeadthingpleasedon’tbeadeadthingplease!  _ Liana looked down. Her eyes caught on what she was standing in. Blue slime. 

  


_ Holy shit, am I going to die? I don’t want to die!  _  Liana was shaking now, dropping the bottles on the ground. 

  


“You’re cute! Let’s play!” 

  


Liana turned around, feeling something squishy pressing into her back. A slime girl was standing behind her, her arms wrapped around her neck, an impish smile on her face. 

  


“Let go of me!” Liana tried to kick at the slime, but her fists simply bounced off the slime’s body. She was surprisingly strong for a slime, her hands reaching under Liana’s shirt, groping her breasts. Her fingers were surprisingly cool, wrapping around her tits and seeming to suck away all the sweat.  

  


“Oh! You’re biiiig!” The slime pushed her to the ground, her clothing unraveling to pieces in the slime’s body. The slime moved downward, enveloping her body in some sort of goo. The goo pressed against her body, sucking on her bare skin.  _ Oh, yes! God, what’s even going on?  _

  


The slime smirked, her bouncy tits just inches from Liana’s face. Liana could feel the slime moving downwards, her clothing unraveling to threads, wet kisses trailing downwards until they reached her cunt, sucking at her body pleasurably along the way.  

  


A jolt of pleasure coursed through her body.  _ Do that again! Do that again!  _

  


The slime girl obliged, and Liana felt something cool slip inside her, gently rubbing her walls, waves of ecstasy flooding her body. The slime’s tongue sucked her dry as though Liana was a meal that deserved to be enjoyed, penetrating her better than a village boy’s cock or her own fingers ever could.   

  


Liana didn’t even have to say anything before the slime continued, her body sinking lower, more wet, sloppy tendrils reaching deep inside her and  _ ahhholyshitthatfeltsogood!  _ She wrapped her legs around the slime’s waist, the slime wrapping more of her luscious body that sucked her off so well around her. 

  


She reached downward, her fingers touching the slime’s large, bouncy tits. Her fingers squeezed deep inside the slime tits, the slime giggling. The slime looked up, her face slack with pleasure. 

  


“You’re fun! Wanna go back to Queeny’s kingdom?” 

  


With her body consumed both by squishy slime and pleasurable sucking, Liana turned her head. 

  


“Wha...Ah! What’s Queeny’s kingdom?” 

  


The slime’s fingers traced over Liana’s nipples, eliciting a startled gasp in the process. “‘Ts a place run by a slime name’d Queeny. She’s got nice tits, and I could eat you up allllll day.” 

  


Liana gave a slovenly smile, seeing the slime wrap around her body like the world’s most fuckable coat.  “Yeah, let’s do that.” 


End file.
